Terror at heartgotham
by aquaorion
Summary: this is my first fan fic.it was supposed to be a batman robin fic but that changed. so now it is a robin starfire fic. it starts out with batman doing the hero thing and a greedy villian trying to plot things. robins runs in to a old friend and a x titan.
1. batman,singing bird and the pysco

Terror at heart/ Gotham "Batman saves hallucinogenic woman from jumping off the city hall roof." The Gotham City Times headline stated.  
"I hate that Batman. He's always in the paper." "Oh so what he saved some helpless person or ow ah he saved Gotham from the big bad villain." "And that stupid BOY WONDER come on who dose he think he is? I cant believe I got beat up by a punk with a cape!!" "Please allow me to introduce myself. I am the joker. You probably have heard of me. Come on you know the guy with green hair. NO NOT MARTIN THE MANHUNTER. EXCUSE ME I DO HAVE HAIRLIKE. I STATED BEFOREI ABOUSLUTLY HATE THE DARK KNIGHT AND THE BOY WONDER. IT MAKES WANT TO THROW UP WHEN THE INNACENT MORNING PAPER WITH THAT POSER OF A HERO AND THE PUNK WITH A CAPE! Well I guess that revenge is my only option is revenge. Then the people of Gotham will bow to my ever wish."  
  
Batman and Robin were now leaving the scene of the crime when some little kid came up to them.  
"Excuse me but I saw the whole thing and…….."The kid tried to say.  
"I don't care" Batman said with the one of those "get away" tones.  
" That's not fare Batman" Robin said sticking up for the kid who was about to cry.  
"…………….and I just wanted say thank you………." for a second time the kid was cut off. Robin pulled Batman about ten feet away from the kid.  
"This is not fair to the kid all he wants is to thank you." Robin said "like I said before and I'll again I REALLY DON'T CARE!" Batman said as he is on the edge of anger.  
"look , now I think he is gonna cry. didn't you have a role model as a kid? Just hear him out, please." Robin was just trying to put this in perspective.  
"okay , if he starts to cry I am leaving." Batman said still standing strong.  
They turned toward the kid.  
" Thank you that was my aunt. She is my only family." the kid said in a scratchy voice.  
" What happened to your parents?" robin said with some remorse because his own parents had died.

aquaorion here

was it ok. tell me what u think!


	2. a new friend and a old one

disclamer:i dont own anyof the people in this story.

oh the ages robin, starfire , clark -17

" They……..They were kidnapped by this monster. I tried to stop her but couldn't. It blew them up in it's hands.  
" I remember that we tried to get that psycho path who did that. I am sorry about your parents." Robin said with deep regret that he couldn't do anything more.  
" I know that's why I wanted to say thank you" the kid stated though he was still crying.  
" What is your name?" Batman asked but really didn't want to know.  
" my name is Clark Kent" " well Clark your aunt will be in Gotham general hospital. Robin said.  
" See that wasn't so hard?, now was it?" robin said turning away from Clark and facing Batman.  
" Yes , now I am going home." Batman said. He was getting annoyed by Robin.  
Batman started to walk away. Robin turned back to wear the kid was standing. He heard an ambulance in back ground. " so are yo…?" Robin suddenly realized that the kid was gone Robin went to turn to were Batman, but he also walked away.  
" HEY , HEY BATMAN WAIT UP! COME BACK." Robin screamed as he ran toward batman.  
  
" There must be away to have an iron fist of terror to get back at the batman and his pet punk. The planning will take some time. I got it! War, crime and famine. First I will go t the jail and get the lo life's who cant seem to do anything right. It is clear that Bat-Crap and pet punk haven't figured out that I drugged the woman." the joker said slyly and slammed his fist on the table as to credit himself for the genius act.  
  
At the bat lair , Batman was trying to figure out what happened.  
" it just doesn't add up. A woman with no prior crime or drug record would do something of that magnitude . Someone must have drugged her. But who could it have been….?" Batman was cut off by someone standing right behind him.  
" What is your theory?" " Robin how many times have I told you to not to sneak up on me?" " many too many but I think that I am entitled to hear your theory." Robin said sternly.  
" Well that lady that was going to jump well I pulled up files on her and she doesn't have a criminal record. In my opinion someone drugged her." "But there are so many criminals not to mention our villain friends. Remember when our friendly neighborhood riddler paid us a visit?" Robin said.  
"yes, he tried to get the city to crumble. He took out the city power." Batman said trying to recall what had happened.  
"but like everything it didn't work. They all think the same way, step 1: Batman and robin save the day., step 2: Get revenge . Most likely set someone important free……….." robin was cut off.  
" don't underestimate our villains." " I know, but they are just so easily predicted." robin said with his head down. " which one do you think did it? Take your pick: riddler, cat woman or the joker." robin said.  
"What did you think of Clark Kent?" "well he seemed nice but he got out of there quickly" "yea, im gonna look up his profile in our data base…found him here's his profile:  
Place of residence: Smallville, Kansas Height: 6'3" Other names: kal-el (kryptonian name)  
Hair/eyes: black , blue just think of Tom Welling  
Age:17" "Well that was interesting" robin clearly sounded excited to meet someone other starfire that was from a different planet. Robin decided to go and find Clark.  
  
" Well it's apparent that all of the dim- witted un intelligent delinquents have the same stupid plan. That disgusts me! Well being the Albert instine of my time I will think of something much more devious."  
  
Robin was wondering the streets when he thought he saw a familiar face. He wondered who it was but when he looked back the person was gone . Robin overheard someone mumbling to themselves. Robin fallowed the voice. He hid around the corner. The person sounded lost and confused. "Where is he.? It was supposed to be here." the figure was saying.  
Robin moved closer so he could hear better but he slipped on a rock.  
" great, just great!" Robin said with a hint of anger and annoyance in his voice.  
" who's there?" "who is there?" the figured said and was quickly getting scared.  
The figure started to move forward . Robin tried to move but was caught. I know i read it " who's there?" the figure said in a low voice almost scared. The figure could not see robin because he was in the dark.  
" who is there?" they asked again.  
Robin was forced to revile his self . He was shocked to find out that he in fact did know the person.  
" robin is that you? It cant be. Cant it?" " yea starfire it is. Where have you been the last couple of months?" " I've been looking for you. I looked everywhere. Its been hard on everyone since you left." " I know but it was a chance I couldn't pass up." Robin said with deep sorrow because he knew it was the hardest on starfire. "so how has life been?" S tar saud almost crying.  
"Good as a matter of fact batman and ...i ok well Batman saved a.." robin was cut off acidentaly by star fire.  
"I know i read it in a paper that was good of you." Her voice was really shaky.  
"Star I know thats it been really hard on you but I had to do thins is something that i couldnt pass up. Star whats wrong?" Robin looked worried at star.  
"nothing is wrong."She put on a fake smile but that quickly faded to shaky frown.  
" everything is wrong I......" Star was trying to exprsess herself but couldnt find the words. Robin walked over to her and gave her a hug and he wouldnt let go till she was better.

review please


End file.
